Broken
by Darcy18
Summary: Near is kidnapped by the insane Beyond Birthday. L, Mello and Matt do everything they can to find Near. But will they find Near on time?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight surprise

**Chapter 1: Midnight surprise**

After hours of work and concentration his enormous card tower was almost complete. Just one card had to be placed on top to make it perfect. He held the last card between his finger tops. His hand did not shake, not even a little. The card hovered a few centimetres above the right place. Just as he wanted to place the card on his tower something smashed right into his tower, causing it to crash down and scatter all the cards around him.

'Look out where you sit, nitwit!' a familiar voice said.

Near looked up to see Mello coming his way of the common room. Of course he had to destroy his card tower when it was almost finished.

'I was here before you, Mello. You should be the one who has to look out where you throw things,' he responded monotonously.

Mello picked up the object that destroyed his card tower, a crumpled chocolate wrapper, and threw it in Near's face. He blinked ones when it hit his forehead, but nothing else showed on his face.

Mello huffed at that. 'It doesn't seem like you care much if I throw stuff at your face, so who cares about that stupid tower of yours!'

Near stared at Mello in silence with still his blank expression on. One of the things Mello hated. He grabbed Near by the front of his white pyjama shirt so Near was pulled up from the ground. His feet dangling just above the floor as Mello's angry face was right in front of him. Ice blue eyes piercing through his obsidian ones.

'You little piece of-'

'Hey Mels!' Matt said while he appeared at his friend's side. 'Don't you think he had enough already? You already destroyed his card tower… again.'

Mello grumbled some other insulting things, but let Near finally go. And not gently 'cause he let Near fall hard onto the floor. Mello shot one last glare towards Near and stomped off. Matt looked apologetically at him and run after his friend.

Near sat for a while on the ground, silently looking at the cards around him. It would be too late to begin with a new tower today. It was almost time to go to bed anyway. So he began to pick up his cards and gathered them in neat piles. He took his cards with him and walked out of the common room, that was pretty abandoned at this hour, through the many hallways.

Many questions went through his mind as he walked, but most of them had answers to them. At first Near thought Mello just hated everyone, except Matt, but then it seems he had special hate feelings to him. And why? Just because his grades were slightly higher. It seems too that what Mello showed a lot and he not, irritated the blonde almost as much as the grades. Emotion. Showing the others around you what you felt. He had never understood why someone would do that. Emotions troubled the mind, Mello was a perfect example for that statement. He could be just as good as him if he didn't let his emotions rule him. Emotion was a weakness that you shouldn't take the control over yourself.

Near arrived at his room and closed the door behind him. He put his cards away and on the way back to his bed he turned off the light. He crawled under the big white blanket of his bed. He was already dressed in a white pyjama so there was no need to change his clothes. Slowly his eyes closed as sleep took over. His mind stopped working for once as he drove off into a dreamless sleep.

A cold breeze blew against his face. Near shivered when he felt the sudden cold and opened his eyes.

_Did I let the window open? No, I'm pretty sure I did not._

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in his bed. When most of the sleep was gone, his eyes focused on something new in his dark room. Someone was standing next to his bed, watching him in silence.

Near stared at the dark figure in confusion. 'L? Is that you? Why are you-'

Before he could finish his sentence the figure dove forward and pinned him to his bed. Near began to panic and tried to kick himself free, but the figure was to strong and held him down. It crawled on top on him as a big spider with four legs. The panic reached Near's eyes now and he opened his mouth to scream for help. Out of nowhere the figure pulled out a piece of cloth and held it before Near's mouth and nose. Sharp smelling chemicals entered as he tried to breath. In a final attempt to free himself Near struggled with all his strength he could offer. The figure on top of him used his legs and one arm to pin him down, but the other arm that held the cloth to his face didn't. Because of that Near freed his right arm and smashed it in the face of his attacker. A irritated grunt was heard and the cloth was being pushed harder to his face.

Finally the chemicals did their work and his vision began to blur. He felt his body and mind grow numb. Before his eyes closed he could see something of the face of his attacker. Insane red eyes looked down on him as the darkness closed him in.

* * *

><p>The next day, around noon, Mello tried to concentrate on the book before him on his desk. He had to study hard and know the book from inside out and then he would beat Near for sure on the test that week. The only thing was that outside his room constantly noise sounded. People ran through the hallways shouting things at each other and doors were pulled open and slammed shut. Mello growled annoyed and tried to focus. It worked for a short moment, but then his focus broke when his door was pulled open by Matt.<p>

'MELLO! Have you heard what happened?!'

He turned around to look at his friend and saw that Matt ran all the way to his room. Mello stared at him while Matt tried to catch his breath.

'No, I've heard nothing, because I try to study here! What is all that fuss about?'

'Near is gone.'

Mello frowned confused at that news. 'What do you mean with "gone"?'

'I mean gone as in disappeared! He's kidnapped in the middle of the night when everybody was asleep!'

His mouth fell open. 'No way! You're kidding me!'

Matt shook his head vigorously. 'No, I'm not kidding! All the adults are going crazy that the number one successor of L is kidnapped and all the kids are scared as hell!'

'But how do they know for sure that he's kidnapped?'

Matt shrugged and looked a bit unsure. 'I didn't see it myself, but some kids say they saw blood on the window in Near's room when the door stood open.'

Matt probably saw what he wanted to do next 'cause he said: 'His room is now closed. There's no way to get in without getting noticed.'

'Do you know what is going to happen now?'

'Yes,' Matt paused before he continued. 'I heard L is coming back to Wammy's House to search for Near.'


	2. Chapter 2: The search begins

**Thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter! I love to hear what you think about it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The search begins<strong>

Normally L never came that often to Wammy House. And when he came it was never for too long. Maybe a few days, at most a week. Mello understood L was a busy man. Always catching criminals and accomplishing the hardest cases. It was his dream to become like L so of course he knew what was waiting for him!

Mello and Matt walked together to the office where L was. They were called by L the minute he arrived. However, this visit wasn't going to be a pleasant one. That was for sure.

When he and Matt stood before the wooden door of the office he shared a quick look with Matt. He looked just as nervous as he felt himself. Mello knocked on the door and immediately an answer sounded from behind the door.

'Come in.'

Mello pushed the door open and entered the room with Matt following right behind him.

'Please, close the door,' L said. He was crouched on a chair behind a large desk. A cup of coffee and a small bowl of sugar cubes next to it.

Matt closed the door behind him. Mello had already taken a seat before the desk and Matt quickly sat beside him on the last chair.

L didn't start talking right away and took first a sip of his coffee. Mello waited patiently as he knew L would start to talk when he was ready. He always did things on his own pace.

'I'm sure you two already know the reason behind my sudden appearance.'

Mello and Matt nodded.

'Then I'll begin with the news involving both of you. I want you two to share a room from now on for extra safety.'

'How is sleeping in the same room safer?' Mello asked confused.

'Yeah, and why do we need to be more safe than normal? We're not the ones who got kidnapped,' Matt continued.

'It would be more secure to sleep with someone in a room than sleeping alone as it's harder to take someone away when there is another person in the same room. It would be more difficult to abduct a person without waking up the other. Therefore, I want you two to stay together at night and don't wander off alone.'

L turned to Matt. 'As for your question, Matt, I know you're safe and sound right now, but it's very likely one of you could be the next target.'

L paused for a moment to think and completed with: 'I think the chance would be 76 percent.'

'Wait a moment…' Matt looked like he needed some time to understand L's words. 'You mean it's very likely the kidnapper won't stop after Near?'

L sighed. 'I wish I knew the exact plan of the kidnapper in question. Unfortunately I do not know that, but there is a chance Near is not the last one. I don't want to take a risk with both of you right now so this precaution is necessary.'

L began sipping his now cold coffee and Mello tried to process all the things L had said. It was true it was safer to avoid being alone, especially at night. There was just one more thing that he needed to know…

'L? How can it be everyone is so sure he's been kidnapped?' Mello looked at Matt from his eye corners. 'Matt said he heard something about blood in Near's bedroom. Is this true?'

L stared at Mello, his cup of coffee still touching his lips. When Mello started to get nervous under the glance of those piercing black eyes, L's eyes switched over to Matt.

'Yes,' L said slowly. 'There was blood in his bedroom and a signature of the kidnapper.'

Mello's eyes widened. 'A signature?!'

'Indeed, what the kidnapper left you can call a signature… just a lugubrious one.'

After he said that he put his cup down on the desk and hopped off his chair.

'I'd like you to help me with this case. It's very important we find Near as soon as possible.' L walked to the door and opened it. He turned at Mello and Matt and said: 'Follow me, I'll let you see what I meant with a signature.'

He didn't need to say that twice to them as they hurried after L. Once they arrived L opened the door to Near's room and stepped inside. Mello didn't hesitate and followed L immediately. But when his eyes caught the blood on the window he gasped at the view. Matt's eyes widened with shock and stared at the window too. L simply watched their reactions. Now Mello understood what L had meant with the signature of the kidnapper. No way that Near would do this on his own. The window was marked with a large bloody 'B'. Some blood drops trailed down the glass, the wall and stained the carpet underneath.

'Who… Whose blood is that?' Matt stuttered finally.

'I'm afraid that's not sure yet,' L said. 'We have sent some blood examples for examination.'

His expression changed a bit just enough for Mello to see sadness seeping through his normal neutral expression.

'…You think it's Near's blood, isn't it?' Mello concluded.

L nodded, but stayed silent.

'Do you know someone who would do something like this? Someone who would sign with a B?'

L nodded again and started talking again. 'I know exactly who would do that. It is a long story though, if you want to know everything.'

'Then tell us the story! You said you wanted us to help to search for Near. We need to know the whole story behind the kidnapper if we want to take this serious!' Mello exclaimed.

'I understand that you need to know about this. So… I will tell you about them…'

L paused and saw Mello and Matt looking eagerly for him to continue.

Without any more waiting L began his story. 'It began with the first generation of my successors. They were known as A and B…'

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was his throbbing headache. His head felt heavy and he was slightly dizzy. Slowly Near opened his heavy eyelids, but it appeared to be pitch black in the room he was in. Eyes open or closed it didn't matter. He couldn't see a thing. His whole body shivered as the cold of the floor seeped through his pyjama.<p>

He tried to get up and noticed he wasn't tied and could move his legs and arms. Although there was something painfully wrong with his arm. His sleeve felt wet and slightly sticky. A sharp pain shot through his arm when he leaned on his arms to get up.

_I probably got hurt. _

It was impossible to see the wound in the dark so his first thing to do was looking for some light. Near remembered what happened last time he woke in the middle of the night. Someone who looked like L jumped on him and knocked him out with some chemicals. That explained the headache.

Finally he managed to stand up and he wobbled forward on his legs. Not seeing where he walked he had to be very carefully. Who knew what was in this room? Near put his unharmed arm in front of him in an attempt to look for the wall. He wasn't disappointed when he finally felt the wall. It was just as cold as the floor. Near walked further as his fingers scanned the wall for some kind of light switch. Maybe there was no light switch at all, but he had to try at least. It felt like ages and his fingertips were almost frozen when he felt something. Near flipped the light on and blinked against the sudden light. There was not much light, just a small light bulb, but it was something. The room seemed unfinished. The floor was grey smooth concrete and the walls were unpainted. The whole room was dull grey. No windows and one door. Near tried the door handle, but the door was locked. When he put his good arm down again he saw his other one. The white sleeve was stained by red blood. He rolled up the sleeve and saw a deep cut in his forearm. Not deep enough to need stitches, but it would scar eventually.

Near's head jerked up when footsteps approached towards the door he stood by. Without hesitating he slammed on the light switch to put it out and rushed over to the wall on the other side of the room. Of course it was pitch black again after he put out the light so he bumped against the wall and crashed down on the cold floor again. The door opened and a dark silhouette stood in the doorway. The person closed it and the room became dark once again. Near expected to hear his kidnapper talk to him or at least put on the lights, but it stayed quiet. Near sat still and waited for something to happen. After some minutes he began to feel nervous.

_What is he waiting for? I hear nothing coming from that other person… not even breathing…_

Suddenly the light enlightened the dark room and Near had to narrow his eyes and blink a few times. By the time he got used to the light his kidnapper sat crouched down with his face right before him. Near gasped when he saw those red eyes staring intensely into his. He backed away, but he bumped against the wall with his back. He couldn't go further away from him, because he sat already against the wall.

Just when he thought it couldn't go any worse the person before him showed a creepy grin.

Near gulped and asked: 'Who are you?'

His voice sounded like a whisper.

The grin grew bigger when the man heard his question.

'I'm known as Beyond Birthday,' the man answered with a deep voice, a bit like L's. 'Nice to meet you, Near.'


	3. Chapter 3: Worry

**Chapter 3: Worry**

'Mello?'

He looked up from one of his books and saw that the red headed gamer had paused his game.

'Yeah, Matt?'

'Do you think Near is okay?' His eyes behind his goggles full of worry.

Mello sighed. 'Well… I think Near is not okay at all if you ask me,' he answered truthfully. 'I mean, he's captured by some crazy lunatic and you've heard L's story about him. That man was a successor like us in the past what means he's a genius too… a mad genius.'

Matt was silent for a while and Mello began to read in his book again. It was a few hours after L told them about his first successors. The things he told about Beyond Birthday, also called BB now, were not fun to hear about… Though it was necessary if they were going to help L. The search would be difficult to begin with as they had no clues. BB was careful enough to leave no useful evidence behind.

After L's story they tried to think about a way to find a clue or whatever that could help to find Near! But they came up with nothing that day and now he and Matt were laying on their beds. They were supposed to go to sleep, but the sleep wouldn't come that easily.

Mello closed his book and put it on the table next to his bed. His head was too distracted to read anyway. He took a look at Matt and saw his friend watching the "game over" screen on his Gameboy, not pushing any buttons to play again.

It was such a sad sight so Mello crawled out of his bed and went to Matt. He sat down on his knees next to his bed, but Matt kept staring at his Gameboy in deep thought. Mello nudged his shoulder and finally got Matt's attention.

'Don't worry so much, Matt. You get yourself sick if you continue like this.'

'I try!' Matt exclaimed. 'But every time my thoughts return to Near and I can't help but worry for that little ball of fluff!'

Matt took a deep breath to calm himself a bit and looked Mello in the eyes. 'Aren't you worried?'

'Of course I'm worried about him! He's kidnapped by some lunatic!'

'Oh… I thought… well… because you seem so calm about it…'

Mello eyes narrowed as he glared at Matt. 'What are you trying to say, Matt?'

Matt cringed when he saw his glare. 'I just thought you didn't find it that awful. I mean… you're always harassing the guy and I that you hated him becau-'

'YOU'RE KIDDING ME!' Mello interrupted him. 'You think I don't find it horrible when Near gets kidnapped by some crazy asshole?! Of course I'm worried about him, but that doesn't mean I have to freak out every second of the day! We need to stay calm. We need to search for him with our minds clear, you understand?'

Matt nodded, a little shocked because of Mello's little outburst.

'Good…' Mello said while turning his eyes away. Matt seemed relieved that his piercing glare wasn't on him anymore now.

'I admit I don't like that sheep and I maybe even hate him at times… but that doesn't mean I want him going through something like this. I don't wish him… dead.'

Matt looked ashamed. 'I'm sorry I thought you didn't care.'

Mello sighed and sat down on the edge of Matt's bed. 'I suppose I could show a little more that I'm worried… It's not entirely your fault that you thought that stuff.'

They sat together in silence for a while. Lost in their own thoughts.

'Mello?' the redhead asked.

'Yeah?'

'Do you really think Near is going to die? That BB is going to kill him?'

'I don't know, Matt.'

_But I know it's a very likely possibility that something horrible happens to him…_

'But I do know we need to go to sleep now. Otherwise we'll be falling asleep tomorrow when we help L more with finding Near.'

Mello grabbed the Gameboy form Matt's hands and turned it off.

'Hey! Who said I was done with my game?' Matt exclaimed and he tried to grab his Gameboy back.

Mello simply walked over to his own bed and put the device in the drawer of his nightstand.

'I did,' Mello said.

Matt grumbled something, but did nothing to take his Gameboy back.

Mello crawled back into his bed and heard Matt laying down too on the other side of the room. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

'Mello?' Matt whispered loudly.

He grunted. 'What?'

'I'm glad you're here at night from now on, Mello.'

Mello felt a smile tucking at his lips. 'Me too, Matt.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it so far :)<strong>  
><strong>What do you think what BB's plan is with Near?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking you

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!  
>I tried to write a short Christmas story, but I didn't finish it on time so I'll have to wait until next year. While I was writing that I had no time to write a new chapter for this story, but here it is finally! :)<br>**

**Please review, give feedback or tell me any ideas you have. It makes my day :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Breaking you <strong>

He knew it was a wonder he was still alive. Near concluded he was just about two or three days trapped in this dark room. After Beyond scared him last time he had left and the light went out after a while. He had tried to put the light on again, but it was no use. Apparently Beyond could cut off the electricity of this room.

Also he had to sleep on the cold floor. There was no blanket, pillow or even a mattress in this room. This was very uncomfortable indeed, but it became even worse. Beyond didn't bother to bring him some food. If he was thirsty he had to beg for some water. If he was lucky he got some water, if not he remained thirsty.

Near sighed as he sat against the wall. No comfort, warmth, light or food…

_It could be worse… but I'm so hungry. I can't remember one time I was so hungry before…_

Near hoped L was searching for him by now. He actually had no idea who Beyond Birthday was. Probably some criminal who wanted sought revenge on L for some reason. If that was the case L would find him in no time.

_I wish I knew what Beyond is going to do with me. Keeping me locked up all the time and starving me maybe?_

Footsteps were heard. Near made himself so small as possible against the wall opposite of the door. In those days he was here Beyond had never come unless Near had pounded loudly on the door when he wanted water.

The door opened and light from the hallway shone into the dark room. Near blinked a few times when his eyes had to adjust to the light. Beyond approached him quickly. Before Near could do something he had already grabbed his forearm and had pulled him up of the floor.

Near gasped and made a pained sound. Though he didn't drop his stoic mask.

Beyond chuckled. 'Oops, I forgot that arm was the one that was injured.'

Near simply shot a glare as answer. The grin on Beyond's face said he knew. That and his sleeve was still covered in blood.

Beyond grabbed his other arm and dragged him out of the room. This was the first time Near got the chance to take a look around him and search for an escape. He knew trying to struggle out of Beyond's hold on his arm now would've been reckless. So instead he tried to save every detail in his memory for now. Near watched carefully around him and saw the house was in a poor condition. It was probably years ago abandoned. The wallpaper was torn in some places and cracks decorated the ceiling. The little furniture he saw was covered in a layer of dust.

'You can look for an escape, but escaping won't be an option, you know.'

Near looked up at Beyond and saw the man staring at him with his creepy red eyes.

'You can't keep me here forever. I will be saved and then escaping from your prison cell will be no option,' Near said.

'Oooh! The boy thinks he will be saved!' He smirked. 'Don't get your hopes up high.'

Beyond pulled harder on his arm and Near almost tripped over his own feet.

'Keep walking we're almost there…'

They walked through a lot of hallways and even walked off an enormous stairs. It was clear now this wasn't just an ordinary house.

_It's probably some sort of manor. But I can't see anything through the windows we pass by, it's too dark. __It has to be night time._

After they walked down the stairs they entered a room that had to be the dining room. A large rectangular table filled the middle of the room. The only chairs to be seen were on both ends of the table. But there was one detail Near noticed immediately. One side of the table was loaded with bowls and plates full of food. His eyes widened and he felt his stomach rumble at the sight.

Beyond led him to the furthest chair, the side with all the delicious looking food.

'Sit down,' Beyond commanded and he pushed Near on the chair.

Near looked puzzled at the food before him and back to Beyond who had taken a seat on the other side of the table.

'Don't be afraid. You can eat if you want.' He grinned. 'I'm sure you have to be hungry right now, isn't it?'

He would be stupid to think that there was nothing wrong with the food before him. There had to be some kind of poison in it. Though he hesitated when he felt his stomach rumble again. It felt like his insides were beginning to eat themselves. No doubt he thought more with his stomach right now than with his head.

_Poison or no poison, I _have_ to eat and well now!_

Near picked up a fork and began slowly to eat. He began with some mashed potatoes and it tasted not that bad. If only Beyond stopped staring at him, that would be wonderful…

_Maybe I can use my fork or knife against him if he comes close to me after this…_

'How long are you planning to keep me here?' Near asked. The silent stare of Beyond began to make him nervous.

'As long as I need to succeed my plan,' he answered.

'So you want to take revenge for something, probably because of L, and you need me for that?' Near had already concluded this was a criminal that L had caught in the past. He watched quickly at the man and turned his eyes down on his food. He looked like L's twin, but that wasn't possible. L had no blood relatives anymore.

Beyond chuckled. 'You're asking a lot of questions, don't you? But you're right… this is to bother L. Possibly hurt him.'

The food didn't taste that good anymore and he lay his fork down. Near watched Beyond's mood go from amused to venomous.

'L probably didn't told you this, but before you and those two others became his successors there was another generation of successors… You're the second one and I am… no was part of the first one.' He lowered his head.

_He's from Wammy House too? And a former successor of L? I was wrong… he's not just a criminal. _

'L didn't care for us,' he continued. 'My best friend known as A was his first successor and I his second. I was his Back-up.' He almost spat out the last word.

Near began to feel light-headed at this point and his vision became more and more a blur.

_He drugged me… I guess I don't have to be surprised at that…_

Beyond hadn't noticed yet. 'Eventually the pressure became too much for my dear friend… and he ended his life. I attacked L when I found out and tried to take his life, but I failed.'

His eyes turned back up to look and Near saw an insane flickering in his red eyes.

'I ran away and now it's time to revenge my friend. Starting with the present number one successor of L.'

Near lost the feeling of his body and everything grew numb. No longer able to keep himself up on the chair, he fell down on the ground.

Beyond stood up and walked slowly towards him. He started to laugh out loud madly when he saw Near helpless on the ground.

Near lay on his back and watched how Beyond towered high above him. The drug spread further through his body and the edges of his vision grew darker.

'What are you going to do with me?' he muttered weakly.

Beyond's insane red eyes stared down at him. 'I'm going to break you…'

He brought his face closer to Near's. 'I'm going to break you just like L broke my best friend.'


	5. Chapter 5: Come and save me

**Chapter 5: Come and save me **

More than two weeks… two whole weeks and still no trace of Near. L hadn't said a thing out loud about his concern about the boy, but Mello and Matt weren't stupid or blind. They could see L was worried sick. The insomniac didn't sleep that much normally, but now he didn't sleep at all. Just coffee, black tea and more sweets than they could count.

Watari tried to put some sleeping medicine in L's tea. The old man was worried about the detective's health if he continued this life style until they found Near. Long story short, L found out about the sedative with one small sip and he was _not_ happy with Watari.

Today was a day like every day since the kidnapping. L sat crouched behind his desk typing away on his laptop while Matt sat on the ground searching and hacking on his own laptop and Mello looked over an enormous pile of documents. There was no place for all that paper on the desk so he sat on the ground next to Matt, documents and papers scattered around them on the floor.

They had done nothing else but searching for Near and even three of the greatest minds of the world found not one clue. It was frustrating.

Mello had looked over every document before him to look for just one little clue about the whereabouts of that white sheep. All those hours and still _nothing_!

Mello loses his patience and tossed a high pile of documents to the ground.

'This. Is. Pointless!' he threw with each word another document on the messy ground.

Matt turned to his friend who lost his temper… again. 'Mels, please calm down… we will find Near! There'll come a day we find him!'

Mello narrowed his eyes and Matt flinched slightly when he saw the glare sent his way.

'How can you be so sure of that, Matt?! It's been two weeks, who knows where Near is at the moment? Maybe he's on the other side of the world for all we know!'

Another pile of documents flew across the room and L decided to intervene before Mello destroyed the room.

'Mello, I know it's difficult to just sit and search through stuff, but it is necessary.'

'But… we're getting nowhere with this…'

'I know, and I am already busy at the moment to look for more help in our search for Near,' L said.

Mello and Matt looked at L, curiosity written on their faces. Mello's tantrum forgotten.

'What do you mean "more help"?' Mello asked.

'I mean I've asked the local police forces all around the world for their help. They know how Near and BB look like, although I haven't given them a photo, so they'll look carefully if they see anyone looking like Near or BB,' L explained.

The two boys were silent for a moment before Matt asked: 'Why didn't we ask them for help before?'

L shrugged. 'I never thought it was necessary and I don't want them to know much about this problem. But I see now it is important for them to look around too.'

The door opened and Watari walked into the room. L and the two boys looked at the envelope Watari was holding. The old man gave it immediately to L.

'This is the blood result from the lab of the blood found in Near's room.'

L took the envelope and stared at it silently. He nodded once when Watari was finished talking. Watari stood there for a short moment, but L kept silent and just stared at the envelope in his hands.

Watari sighed. 'I'll go and get some tea.'

That said he walked back to the door and closed it behind him.

Mello and Matt stood up off the floor and walked over to L. They waited for him to open the envelope, but L looked like he was frozen in position.

Mello couldn't help himself and lost his patience with L.

'Just open it already!' he exclaimed.

L blinked a few times and finally began to open the envelope, although slowly. He reached for the papers in it and began to read while Mello and Matt read along over his shoulders.

If there was a small chance the blood wasn't Near's it was gone now. The lab examined the blood from Near's room and… the result was positive.

It was Near's blood.

* * *

><p>He lost sense of time a while ago. Near was still being hold in that dark and cold room. He got more food than before, but sometimes it was poisoned by something that made his mind hazy and confused. Despite this he ate it anyway. What other choice did he have? Dying of starvation? That was not an option.<p>

He lived in the darkness for some time now and it began to make him feel uneasy. It felt like the darkness closed in around him like walls that crept closer and closer until they would crush him.

Near didn't know how long ago it was when he was captured by Beyond. What he did know was that he still had hope in L. He had hope L would find him and he could go back to Wammy House and live like this had never happened.

Though he hoped it wouldn't take too long anymore before he was found. He didn't know how long he could keep his stoic mask up like he always did. There were coming cracks in his mask… But the real question was how long it would take before his sanity would crack.

_Please L, come and save me._


	6. Chapter 6: Tied up talk

**Chapter 6: Tied up talk**

'L never really cares about his successors… we were just his replacements. Nothing more.'

Near was bounded to a wooden chair somewhere in a room in the manor. His hands and ankles were tied together by some strong rope that cut into his skin if he struggled to much.

Beyond often brought him here to this room since recently. The only thing he did until now was complaining about Wammy House and telling him L was a terrible person.

'You are talking as if I'm not longer his successor. Indeed you _were_ his successor, but I'm _still_ on first place.'

Near's eyes followed Beyond constantly as he paced through the room. When the man heard his comment he stopped abruptly and turned his head to look at Near with his piercing red eyes. He could handle a lot of things such as keeping his composure, but those eyes were just unnerving.

'Interesting,' Beyond said, eyes still on Near. 'You seem happy about being his first successor.'

'Of course I am. I'm doing what I like and what I'm good at and when the time comes I'll be helping by serving justice like L.'

Apparently it was the wrong reply. Before Near could blink once Beyond's face was right in front of his. Noses almost touching.

_This is way too close for my liking._

'Justice?' Beyond said surprisingly soft. Warm breath waved over his face and smelled sweet like strawberries. 'You think L is justice?'

Near just stared, not knowing if he should say something or just keep his mouth.

'Do you think it is justicethat they knead you into something you are not?' Beyond continued, his voice growing louder with every sentence. 'Do you think it is justicethat they push you to your limits so you get the best scores? Do you think it was _justice_,' he spat the word out like a curse, 'when A took his own life to escape from the madness L brought him?!

Beyond grabbed a handful of his white hair and jerked his head up. A soft whimper escaped his lips when he felt him pulling his hair painfully.

'DO YOU?!' Beyond screamed almost maniacally.

Near didn't dare to answer in fear of Beyond ripping his hair out. This was such a moment to not speak his mind.

Beyond huffed when he got no answer and let go of Near's hair. He backed away a step and seemed to calm down a bit. The red eyes turned to look at the space above his head.

_Is there something interesting above my head? Why is he staring seeming deeply in thought at that spot?_

'You know, the first thing they change about you is taking away your name and replacing it.'

He seemed to calmed down and his voice was normal again. Near thought it would be okay to say something now.

'They do that to protect our real identities. Besides I got to choose my own alias.'

'Hmm.' Beyond tilted his head slightly, still looking above Near's head. 'Yes… I can see what you did to create your alias.'

His eyes went down to meet his own dark grey orbs. 'You took the first two letters of your first name and the last two letters of your last name.'

Near's eyes widened when he heard this. 'How do you know-'

'I know a lot of things. See a lot of things others don't… Nate River.'

It didn't happen often, but Near was downright shocked when he heard his real name for the first time in years. The last time he was called by that it was when Watari picked him up to go to Wammy's and that was quite some years ago.

Beyond smirked as if he was pleased to know Near was shocked by his statement. He backed away fully now and started pacing through the room.

_That's one way to lose some of your energy. Too bad I'm tied to this chair… my legs are beginning to feel numb._

'How do you know these things like my name?' Near asked curiously.

'You can try and ask me about it, but you won't get an answer. At least not at this moment.'

Near was immensely bored at this point. Tied to a uncomfortable chair for too long with only Beyond to talk too. Still it was better than sitting in his cold dark room somewhere else in this house. Without his toys or puzzles it became harder to get his thought in the right places. Little sleep, little food and the wound on his arm didn't help with the problems. Though his wound had started to heal, it was still a little bit painful.

_But it could be much worse._

Near stopped his thoughts when he noticed Beyond was out of sight and the room was silent. He would have heard the door if he had left the room so that meant…

'I'm bored.'

The voice of Beyond came from right behind him and he felt his warm breath in his neck causing him to shiver.

_Well that makes two of us._

'Luckily I know a lot of things, including something fun to do.' By this point Beyond lay his chin down on Near's shoulder.

_You're too close for my liking… again. _

'I get the feeling I don't want to know what you think as "fun",' Near stated.

He just knew Beyond had that smirk on his face. To his surprise the man started to untie the ropes that made him sit in the chair all the time. When the ropes fell down to the ground Near thought of try and run for freedom, but before his plan could get set into action Beyond knocked his legs from under him and a moment later he lay over the shoulder of this crazed lunatic.

'Oh, I'm sure it's gonna be fun. At least for me…'

With that said Beyond began his journey through the many hallways of the manor and searched for a other room. He tried to kick and punch while he was being dragged to who knows where, but he was too weak to actually do any damage. Beyond was way stronger and it didn't help he was small for his age. It never bothered him so much as now.

Finally they reached the room Beyond was looking for and the door swung open. What Near saw wasn't looking like he was going to have much fun… being bored was much better.

_It has become much worse._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Am I the only one who wants to yell RAPE and blow the rape whistle? No? Yes? Maybe? Oh well xD<em>**

**_Please review, it makes me happy :D_**


End file.
